


Veritaserum

by cant_we_just_be_happy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drug Use? But It's Just Veritaserum, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe He's Not Wrong, Remus is Pissed, Sirius Is Overdramatic And Thinks This Is A Good Idea, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cant_we_just_be_happy/pseuds/cant_we_just_be_happy
Summary: A rather surprising event in their friendship had occurred while both Remus and Sirius were highly intoxicated. Now, Remus won't talk to Sirius and Sirius is going crazy trying to fix it. What better way to get your best friend to open up to you again then by drugging him with far too much truth-telling serum, right?





	Veritaserum

Sirius was perched on the edge of his bed, a glass filled with a clear liquid in each hand, his fingers tapping nervously on the cold, condensated sides of the drinks.

 

The door opened, just as Sirius expected it to and in walked Remus, looking tired and stressed, as he often did these days. Their eyes met for a brief moment, before Remus looked away, as Sirius knew he would.

 

“Er… Sorry, I’ll be out of your hair in a moment. I’m just trying to find my-”

 

“Book?” Sirius cut him off and Remus looked up again in surprise.

 

It had been a while since Sirius had gotten a good look at his face. Remus had been ducking down quite a lot more recently, refusing to look at Sirius for prolonged periods of time, let alone speak to him. Remus had already forgiven Sirius for “the accident” with Snivellus after a couple of months of Sirius begging for another chance, now it was something different, Sirius just didn’t know what it was. But he was determined to find out.

 

“Give it, Sirius.” Remus sighed with that perpetually-tired expression he wore when he was well and truly unwilling to deal with anyone’s crap.

 

“Who said I have it?” Sirius questioned, but both boys knew that he did. “But, if I  _ did _ …”

 

“No, Sirius, I’m not in the mood to play games.” Remus huffed, folding his arms across his chest. “It belongs to me, stop being a prick, give it back.”

 

“If I did have it…” Sirius continued as if he didn’t hear Remus, who let out a sigh of frustration. “I would surely give it back-”

 

“Then  _ give it _ !” Remus was losing his patience, not that he had much to begin with.

 

“Would you let me finish?” Sirius rolled his eyes, “I would surely give it back, after you had one drink with me.”

 

“No, Sirius, I don’t want to drink. I just wanted to go to the library and read for the night.” Remus groaned.

 

“You could read here. James and Pete are gone all night, I’m quiet.” Sirius studied Remus’s face. He knew that Remus would say ‘no’. He was just trying to figure out why.

 

“Sirius.” Remus ran his fingers through his hair and shifted. “Fine. What’s in the glass?”

 

“Nothing too strong.” Sirius shrugged innocently, handing one of the glasses to Remus, who begrudgingly walked over to him. “Cheers.”

 

Remus rolled his eyes to show is displeasure as their glasses clinked and Remus downed the glass to get it over with, just as Sirius knew he would.

 

“Now give me my-” Remus cut himself off as his body staggered, forcing him to grip onto Sirius’s bed post in order to stay standing. “ _ Whoa _ .”

 

“Head rush?” Sirius questioned, a knowing look in his eyes. Remus looked down at Sirius and his glass, which had not been touched, then looked at his empty one. He felt his head spin as he braced himself against the wooden post.

 

“Yes.” Remus was quick to reply, then he furrowed his eyebrows together. He hadn’t meant to say that, but it  _ was _ the truth. “So, what? You fucking drugged me?” Remus tried hard to look angry while he could hardly stand up straight.

 

“Are you mad at me?” Sirius questioned, knowing the answer as he stood up, ignoring Remus’s question.

 

“Yes! Of bloody course I am!” Remus spat bitterly.

 

“Do you hate me?”

 

“No.” The word slipped from Remus’s tongue without a second’s thought. Remus frowned in confusion as Sirius felt something jump inside of him. He had been afraid to hear what the answer would be to that question. “Fucking hell, Sirius!” Remus growled as he caught on, but his anger was hard to express as he swayed.

 

His knees buckled and he fell against Sirius, who pushed him gently onto the edge of his bed before sitting down beside him, facing him.

 

“Veritaserum?! What the hell is wrong with you?”

 

“Do you trust me, Remus?”

 

“Yes.” Remus scowled as the words left his mouth. “I m-mean no- _ fuck _ .” Remus’s whole body was burning from the lie. “Fuck. _ Yes _ .”

 

“Do you  _ want  _ to trust me?”

 

Remus gripped the edge of the bed, his face contorting as he struggled to keep himself from answering. “What are you playing at, Sirius?”

 

“I want to know what I did. You haven’t willingly spoken to me in weeks. I don’t get it.” Sirius was honest himself. “Now, do you want to trust me?”

 

“N-no.” Remus wasn’t able to stop himself.

 

“Why?”

 

“St-stop it!” Remus growled, his jaw clenching. “Stop asking questions!”

 

“Remus. Answer. Why?”

 

Remus squirmed, shutting his eyes tight, but he couldn’t stop the spew of words that escaped his lips. “Because you’ve broken my trust before. With Snape. And you did this! You  _ drugged _ me! And-” Remus let out a grunt of annoyance as he bowed his head forward and pulled his hair hard to try to regain self-control.

 

“And?”

 

“ _ Stop _ .” Remus breathed desperately. “Fuck, Sirius, I’m so  _ fucking _ pissed at you.”

 

“ _ And _ ?” Sirius pressed.

 

“And the kiss!”

 

He said it. It was out there. Now he couldn’t take it back. His face turned an incredibly dark shade of red as he kept it pressed into his hands in embarrassment.

 

“You regret it?”

 

“N-no.” His voice was weak and he refused to look up.

 

“Then why…” Sirius was confused. He had been fairly certain that ‘the kiss’ was the reason for all of this. But his main - and only - theory was that Remus regretted it and was too drunk to say it at the time.

 

A little over a month ago, the Gryffindors, along with some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, were celebrating another Quidditch win against the Slytherins when Remus danced over to Sirius, incredibly intoxicated as he wrapped his arms around Sirius’s neck and pulled him along, giggling as Sirius placed with hands on Remus’s hips and danced with him through the crowds of drunken students.

 

Remus’s lips were parted and just a little too close to Sirius’s. His hips brushing against the other boy’s periodically, their eye contact never breaking. So Sirius closed the distance, pulling him into a hard and fast kiss. Remus had grabbed Sirius’s shirt and tugged, but Sirius stopped him by holding his hand and breaking the kiss. They were in public and Remus was entirely too drunk to know what he wanted.

 

Instead, Sirius had given Remus a glass of water and brought him upstairs, tucked him into his bed, and then left to join the party again.

 

They hadn’t talked about it since. Not once. Besides, Remus was dating Benjy, which nearly broke Sirius entirely. But what really set him off was Remus now constantly avoiding him.

 

“I didn’t even know if you remembered.”

 

“I did... I do.”

 

“Was it a bad kiss?”

 

“ _ Sirius _ .” Remus breathed through gritted teeth. “This isn’t fair.”

 

“Moons.” Sirius sighed and Remus looked up, shocked to see such a sad expression on Sirius’s face. “You haven’t spoken to me in so long. I miss you. So much. I just want to know what I did wrong. Was it a bad kiss?”

 

The magic of the potion compelled Remus to speak, despite how hard he was biting his lower lip.

 

“No.”

 

“Then what is it?!” Sirius exclaimed, exasperated. It was meant to be rhetorical, but now Remus was squirming on the bed, his face flushed as he clenched his jaw tight as he tried his best not to speak. “Moons?”

 

“P-please don’t ask me that.” Remus managed to get out as his fingernails dug into his palms, so hard that it pained him.

 

“Do you trust me?” Sirius repeated his earlier question.

 

“Yes.” Remus gasped, relieved he was no longer trying to avoid the previous one.

 

“Do you  _ want _ to tell me why you’re avoiding me?”

 

“I… I…” Remus stuttered. He tried to stand. If he could walk away, he wouldn’t have to answer. But the moment he was upright he fell straight back down. Sirius must have given him far too large of a dosage. Veritaserum wasn’t supposed to make you so dizzy. Although… Trying to fight the effects of the potions did have negative consequences, being unable to walk could be one of them, Remus wasn’t sure. The room was spinning as Remus held his head in his hands once more. “ _ Yes _ . N-no…  _ Shit _ , sort of.”

 

“Then why are you trying to stop yourself?”

 

“Embarrassment.” The word left so quickly Remus didn’t have enough time to stop himself. His body was burning as his lips choked out one more word. One that made Remus feel incredibly weak. “Rejection.”

 

“Rejection from me?” Sirius asked in surprise.

 

“Yes.” Remus hissed out, his eyes closed tight. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Re…” Sirius sighed. Remus shivered. Sirius was the only one to call him that, and he hardly ever did. “You can tell me anything, I would never  _ reject _ you.” Sirius sounded hurt at even the thought that Remus felt uncomfortable confiding in him. “Why have you been avoiding me?”

 

“M-m-mar-” Remus grimaced, slamming his foot down, trying to shut himself up, but his body was on fire because of the potion. “Marlene.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Sirius was utterly confused. “What about Marlene?”

 

“Fuck  _ off _ , Sirius.” Remus breathed into his hands, coping with his embarrassment through anger, “Stop  _ asking _ things.”

 

“What about Marlene?”

 

“S-stop.” Remus tried pitifully, tugging at his hair, his whole body sweating now.

 

“ _ What about Marlene _ ?” Sirius repeated once more.

 

“You were  _ kissing _ her!” Remus exclaimed suddenly, lifting his head up to look at Sirius who had his eyes wide, his hand falling from Remus’s shoulder. “The night after ‘the kiss’, I went to find you! I went to tell you-” Remus gulped, grimaced, and shook his head. “I turned the corner and you were snogging the life out of her!”

 

He had stopped himself just in time, before he revealed that he was going to tell Sirius how much that kiss meant to him.

 

“Why do you even care?!” Sirius’s voice was unexpectedly angry and Remus flinched. “You were with Benjy!”

 

“Not then.”

 

Sirius paused and looked at Remus carefully. “Yes… You were. Benjy told me himself the night of the party. He told me that I better not have done anything with you because you guys were dating.”

 

Remus furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head. “I started dating Benjy only after I saw-” Remus coughed to stop himself. “Only a day or two after the party.”

 

Sirius was utterly confused. Remus couldn’t have been lying… Unless the Veritaserum had worn off.

 

“What’s your middle name?” Sirius tested. Remus refused to let the Marauders know the answer to this question after all of the years they’d known each other.

 

“John.” Remus answered without a thought, before scowling. “Fuck, Sirius,  _ not _ funny.”

 

“You’re not lying.” Sirius noted and Remus growled.

 

“Of bloody course I’m not lying! You’ve drugged me!”

 

“Why would Benjy pretend you two were dating?”

 

“I dunno.” Remus replied quickly, “He asked me out a few times but I always said no because of-” Remus clenched his fists. No. He absolutely could not end that sentence like he planned, “-a few different reasons.” Remus said, instead of ‘you’.

 

“So, why did you say yes eventually? And why were you avoiding me just because I kissed Marlene? Clearly you still had a thing for Benjy.”

 

“Sirius.” Remus pleaded. Sirius noted the fear in Remus’s big brown eyes, but he had to know. He just had to get it over with. It was driving him insane. He needed Remus back. He needed Moony. His Moony.

 

“Please answer me.”

 

“I-I really…” Remus breathed, shifting on the bed, his jaw clenching. “I-it hurt.”

 

“What hurt, Moony?” Sirius sighed, his fingers twitching as he was tempted to reach out and stroke Remus’s cheek. Something he might have done a month ago, but not now.

 

“You.” Was all Remus allowed himself to say before ducking his head down and hiding his face once more. “Sirius, don’t you have enough answers?”

 

“Remus, how did I hurt you?” His voice broke as he spoke and Remus looked up again, a wave of guilt hitting him hard as he saw the terrified look in Sirius’s eyes.

 

“I-I thought… Fuck… Thought it meant something.” Remus let go, “The kiss. But then, I saw you with Marlene and realized it didn’t mean anything to you… That you liked girls, not boys.”

 

“I can like both, Remus.” Sirius did reach out this time, laying on hand on top of Remus’s who shivered as he felt the touch like a spark of electricity. “And it did mean something to me. Obviously it did, Moony, otherwise I wouldn’t have done it. But I thought you were with Benjy. I thought maybe you thought I was him, or you regretted it, or whatever… So I took out my frustration with Marlene the next day, but there are no feelings there. But there  _ are  _ feelings here. And when you stopped talking to me I couldn’t…”

 

Remus’s heart fluttered when Sirius squeezed his hand.

 

“Couldn’t what?” Remus whispered quietly.

 

“Breathe. I felt like I couldn’t breathe. I miss you so much and I’m sorry for screwing us up by kissing you, but I thought you wanted it, but it just made everything complicated… I have feelings for you, Moony, but I can ignore them if you want, because I’d rather be friends than nothing at all. What can I do to fix this? What do you want me to do?”

 

Remus’s lips twitched as he tried to stop himself from speaking. The potion was burning him, forcing him to answer. Sirius had forgotten all about the Veritaserum until he saw Remus shift.

 

“What do you want me to do, Remus?”

 

“This isn’t funny, Sirius. If you were joking, it isn’t funny.” Remus managed to control himself. Barely. One hand dug into the bed, the other was still being held by Sirius.

 

“I’m not joking. I mean it. Now what do you want me to do?”

 

“I want-” Remus’s breath hitched as he looked at Sirius. Sirius noted the light blush that spread across Remus’s cheeks. “I want you to kiss me again.”

 

Sirius hadn’t been expecting that. Not at all.

 

“Wha-” Sirius tried to fathom a response. “What about Benjy?”

 

“We broke up a few days ago.” Remus breathed a response, his face still red as Sirius slowly shifted closer to him, getting onto his knees and stopping right in front of Remus’s face, their noses an inch away from touching. Remus’s heart hammered in his chest.

 

“Are you sure you want this?”

 

“Absolutely.” The word slid out quickly and Remus didn’t have enough time to be embarrassed, because Sirius was closing the distance and that was all Remus could think about.

 

Sirius had his fingers curled into Remus’s soft hair, pulling him forward as their lips pressed together.

 

This kiss was significantly more neat compared to their previous one. They were drunk the first time, their lips sloppy and uncoordinated. Now, every move Sirius made was calculated, careful, and delicate, as if he feared he would otherwise break Remus.

 

Remus held Sirius by the collar of his shirt, ensuring he didn’t pull away, even though that was the very last thought on Sirius’s mind. His lips were so incredibly soft. Benjy’s were always rough and he always pressed too hard. Sirius was skilled and gentle.

 

He let one hand run down Remus’s cheek, forcing a shiver down Remus’s spine as he pulled Sirius in closer.

 

They shifted on the bed, their lips never parting for too long. Somehow, Sirius managed to straddle Remus, who was now laying on his back, pulling Sirius’s tie to bring him back down into the kiss.

 

The kiss became a lot more desperate. More needy. The boys tugged at each other, trying to get as much as they possibly could, their tongues softly working their way into the kiss.

 

When they finally pulled away, it was much darker in the room. The sun had finished setting and now the only light came from the moon outside the window.

 

“What else do you want?” Sirius breathed, a mischievous look in his eyes.

 

Remus didn’t fight the potion in his system as he breathed out. “All of you.” And Sirius lunged, pulling him into another deep kiss.

 

What had to be hours later, the two boys lay together under the covers, their clothes discarded on the messy floor, their limbs wrapped carelessly around each other in a tangled mess, both breathing hard.

 

“Do you still want your book back?” Sirius teased as Remus burrowed his head into the crook of his neck and let out a content sigh.

 

“In the morning, you prick.” He breathed and he felt Sirius laugh against him.

 

Remus suddenly felt extraordinarily grateful towards the Veritaserum.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try to write more stuff on here. I hope you liked it! Leave a comment if you did! And check out my other works on here if you want!!


End file.
